mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ribon
is a monthly Japanese shōjo manga magazine published by Shueisha. First issued in August 1955, its rivals are Nakayoshi and Ciao. Its target audience is young girls roughly 9–13 years old. In 2009, the magazine's circulation was 274,167, down from the previous year's circulation numbers of 330,000. Issues contain various stories printed on multicolored newsprint, and are often more than 400 pages long. They are distributed with a sackful of goodies (furoku) that range from small toys to colorful note paper and other things, with the characters of various Ribon manga on them. Readers can also send in stamps for mail order gifts (zen-in) in some issues. The manga series from this magazine are later compiled and published in book form (tankōbon) under the Ribon Mascot Comics (RMC) imprint. Manga Listed chronologically. Current } |- | |Konami Sonoda | |- | |Yuka Fujiwara | |- | |Chinami Tsuyama | |- | |Megumi Mizusawa, Shiho Komiyuno | |- | |Moe Yukimaru | |- | |Yasushi Akimoto, Yuuko Kasumi | |- | |Mayu Sakai | |- | |Minori Kurosaki | |- | |Takara Tomy・syn Sophia, Mari Asabuki | |- | |Arina Tanemura | |- | |Kanahei | |- | |Nana Haruta | |- | |Natsumi Matsumoto | |- | |Emi Ishikawa | |} Past *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' (1962–1965, Fujio Akatsuka) *''Mahoutsukai Sally'' (1966–1967, Mitsuteru Yokoyama, adapted into the first shōjo and magical girl anime) *''Shiroi Heya no Futari'' (1971, Ryoko Yamagishi) *''Suna no Shiro'' (1977–1981, Yukari Ichijō) *''Tokimeki Tonight'' (1982–1994, Koi Ikeno) *''Tsuki no Yoru Hoshi no Asa'' (1983–1985, Keiko Honda) *''Ponytail Hakusho'' (1985–1987, Megumi Mizusawa) *''Hoshi no Hitomi no Silhouette'' (1985–1989, Aoi Hiiragi) *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' (1986–1996, Momoko Sakura) *''Sorairo No Melody'' (1987–1988, Megumi Mizusawa) *''Handsome na Kanojo'' (1988–1992, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''Mimi o Sumaseba'' (1989, Aoi Hiiragi) *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' (1990–1994, Megumi Mizusawa) *''Tenshi Nanka Ja Nai'' (1991–1994, Ai Yazawa) *''Akazukin Chacha'' (1991–2000, Min Ayahana) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1992–1995, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''Koi mo 2 Do Me nara'' (1993, Yue Takasuka) *''Anata to Scandal'' (1993–1995, Ayumi Shiina) *''Nurse Angel Ririka SOS'' (1995–1996, Koi Ikeno) *''Neighborhood Story'' (1995–1997, Ai Yazawa) *''Kero Kero Chime'' (1995–1998, Maguro Fujita) *''Baby Love'' (1995–1999, Ayumi Shiina) *''Kodomo no Omocha'' (1995–1999, Miho Obana) *''Kimi Shika Iranai'' (1996, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''I.O.N'' (1997, Arina Tanemura) *''Ohisama Company'' (1997, Yue Takasuka) *''Mint na Bokura'' (1997–2000, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''Good Morning Call'' (1997–2002, Yue Takasuka) *''Fancy Lala'' (1998, Rurika Kasuga) *''Kagen no Tsuki'' (1998–1999, Ai Yazawa) *''Seishun Shiterukai!'' (1998–1999, Ryō Azuki) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (1998–2000, Arina Tanemura) *''Partner'' (1999–2000, Miho Obana) *''Seikimatsu no Angel'' (1999–2001, Erika Kurahashi) *''Gals!'' (1999–2002, Mihona Fujii) *''St. Dragon Girl'' (1999–2003, Natsumi Matsumoto) *''Sora Sora'' (2000, Yōko Maki) *''Penguin Brothers'' (2000–2001, Ayumi Shiina) *''Random Walk'' (2000–2001, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''Time Stranger Kyoko'' (2000–2001, Arina Tanemura) *''W Pinch!!'' (2000–2001, Ryō Azuki) *''Bokutachi no Tabi'' (2001, Mayu Sakai) *''Andante'' (2001–2002, Miho Obana) *''Atashi wa Bambi'' (2001–2002, Yōko Maki) *''Max Lovely!'' (2001–2003, Erika Kurahashi) *''Nine Puzzle'' (2002, Mayu Sakai) *''Full Moon o Sagashite'' (2002–2004, Arina Tanemura) *''Ultra Maniac'' (2002–2004, Wataru Yoshizumi) *''Aishiteruze Baby'' (2002–2005, Yōko Maki) *''Sakuragaoka Angels'' (2003, Yue Takasuka) *''Nagatachō Strawberry'' (2003–2004, Mayu Sakai) *''Love Wan!'' (2003–2005, Ryō Azuki) *''Saint Dragon Girl Miracle'' (2003–2005, Natsumi Matsumoto) *''Anata e no Tsuki'' (2004, Natsumi Ouchi) *''Cactus's Secret'' (2004–2005, Nana Haruta) *''Ageha 100%'' (2004–2006, Kozue Takeuchi) *''Sugar Pot'' (2004–2006, Yue Takasuka) *''Charisma Doll'' (2004-?), Erika Kurahashi *''The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross'' (2004–2008, Arina Tanemura) *''Himegimi no Icon'' (2005, Natsumi Ouchi) *''Peter Pan Syndrome'' (2005, Mayu Sakai) *''Royal Straight'' (2005, Aki Mochida) *''Star Blacks'' (2005, Yōko Maki) *''Ya-Ya-Yah ga Yattekuru!'' (2005–2006, Kaoru Kitazawa) *''Love-Berrish!'' (2005–2007, Nana Haruta) *''Rockin' Heaven'' (2005–2008, Mayu Sakai) *''Alice kara Magic'' (2006, Natsumi Matsumoto) *''Loose Leaf'' (2006, Aki Mochida) *''Taranta Ranta'' (2006–2007, Yōko Maki) *''Aozora POP'' (2006–2008, Natsumi Ouchi) *''Kigi no Yukue'' (2007, Fumi Eban) *''Osanpo No Jikan'' (2007, Megumi Mizusawa) *''Chocolate Cosmos'' (2007–2008, Nana Haruta) *''Hikari no Su e'' (2007–2008, Fumi Eban) *''Shiawase-iro no Jitensha'' (2007–2008, Shiho Komiyuno) *''Crash!'' (2007–2009, Yuka Fujiwara) *''Kimi wa Sakamichi no Tochū de'' (2008, Aki Mochida) *''High School Musical'' (based on the American movie High School Musical; 2008, Mari Asabuki) *''Majokaru Majokaru'' (2008, Kozue Takeuchi) *''Zettai Kakusei Tenshi: Mistress Fortune'' (2008, Arina Tanemura) *''Fly-High!'' (2008–2009, Natsumi Oouchi) *''Petit Parade!!'' (2008–2009, Saori Oooka) *''Shouri no Akuma'' (March 2009-May 2010, Yōko Maki) *''Kiss Me Host-gumi'' (June 2009-March 2010, Nachi Yūki) *''Heart no Daiya'' (September 2009-May 2010, Mayu Shinjo) *''Mobile Girl Memori'' (May 2010-June 2010, Saori Oooka) Related magazines * Cookie * Mon Mon (Chinese version of Ribon) * Ribon Bikkuri * Ribon Original References External links * Ribon Website * Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Shueisha magazines ast:Ribon de:Ribon es:Ribon ko:리본 (잡지) it:Ribon ja:りぼん pl:Ribon pt:Ribon ru:Ribon zh:Ribon